


Kiss Kiss Kiss

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff and Crack, Hacking, M/M, Texting, Timothy Stop Stalking Gawd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12:18: Jason</p>
<p>12:19: Jason, you just texted me back. That’s proof that you’re still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is in normal, Jason is in italics.

12:17: Are you still alive?

_12:18: nope_

12:18: Jason

12:19: Jason, you just texted me back. That’s proof that you’re still alive.

_12:19: NOPE_

12:19: Jason.

12:29: …Look, all I want to know is whether you’re okay or not. All you have to do is text me that you’re fine, and we’ll leave it at that. Okay?

_12:31: leave me alone_

12:31: Don’t make me find you, Jason. I /will/ dig up all of your bank records.

_12:32: i’d like to see you try_

12:33: Unwise words.

12:35: …I didn’t know you could actually /buy/ that much tequila in one go.

_12:35: WHAT_

_12:37: okay, replacement, i’m impressed. but if u keep digging through my bank statements then i will blow up a high percentage of what u love_

12:37: What percentage, exactly?

_12:38: high eighties. maybe into the nineties_

12:38: Ouch. 

12:40: Look, Jason, I honestly don’t want to bother you more than I already have. Just tell me that you’re alright – and not bleeding out in some ditch – and I’ll leave you alone for another month. I promise.

_12:43: UGH_

12:43: Jason.

12:46: Jason, /please/.

_12:50: …i’m not planning on dying anytime soon, replacement. who would annoy bruce if i were gone?_

12:51: Oh thank god.

_12:52: hey_

_12:52: u doing anything tomorrow night?_

12:53: Uh. Not to my knowledge, no.

_12:53: keep ur window open, then_

12:55: …Jason?

_12:55: see u soon, replacement_

12:56: /Jason/.

13:00: …Love you too.


End file.
